Handsome Manakin
by Lakuning Geni Wasesa Segara
Summary: Kai, seorang anak SMA kelas 2 diberi sebuah patung manakin yang tampan berukuran sama seperti dirinya oleh sang nenek yang tinggal di Jepang. Neneknya adalah pengusaha kaya raya disana, dan sangat menyayangi Kai. Kini Kai tinggal bersama Luhan hyungnya namun sering pergi bisnis, namun Kai tidak pernah bosan karena ada manakin tampan yang menemaninya.. HUNKAI - CHANKAI :)


Handsome Manakin

Pair: Hunkai ChanKai LuKai

Cast: Sehun-Kai-Luhan-Chanyeol

Sraaaktirai jendela dibuka oleh seorang maid perempuan yang menjabat sebagai ketua maid,wajahnya sudah berumur, kira-kira 35 tahun.

Berkas sinar matahari rupanya menyilaukan mata pemilik kamar bercat putih dengan semua furniture berwarna putih pula.

Mata itu terbuka, kulit tan pemilik kamar terlihat semakin indah terkena sinar pagi hari, kaos putih polosnya yang kebesaran menampakkan pundak mulusnya, bibirnya yang sexy merah mengundang siapapun untuk merasakan manisnya. Rambut brownnya harum dan lembut tersisir angin semilir pagi hari kota Seoul yang cerah.

Kakinya perlahan menginjak lantai putih itu. Ia berjalan ke kamar mandinya lalu membersihkan dirinya yang tak pernah bau itu. Setelah itu ia berjalan menuju ruang makan bernuansa mewah yang ada dilantai 3. Kamarnya sendiri berada dilantai 6. Rumahnya memang mewah. Ia termasuk kedalam keluarga yang terpandang di negaranya. Kakaknya sendiri adalah anak tercerdas dalam kelulusan universitas ekonomi terpandang dinegaranya dan sekarang sudah mendapatkan brand sendiri di dunia.

Ia sendiri masih berumur 16 tahun. Dan penampilannya wah.. Dia sangat manis sama seperti kakaknya. Tapi bedanya, kakaknya amat playboy, urakan, dan dicap sebagai badboy. Tapi dia sendiri dianggap sebagai angel, karena sikapnya yang baik hati kapanpun dan pada siapapun.

"Jonginnie, kau sudah mandi?" Suara laki-laki menyapa pendengaran anak berumur 16 tahun itu.

"Ne, Luhan hyung. Aku akan berangkat sekolah sekarang" dia, anak bernama lengkap Kim Jongin itu sedang memakai jas almamaternya.

"Kau sarapanlah dulu. Hyung sudah selesai sarapan. Kau jangan sampai melupakan sarapan Jonginnie, itu penting! Dan.. Yah.. Aku sendiri bingung, kenapa kau yang jarang sarapan ini tingginya mencapai 186 cm padahal usiamu masih 16 tahun. Aku bahkan lebih pendek darimu padahal usiaku 22 tahun" kakaknya yang bernama Kim Luhan itu berdecih menatap sebal namun sayang pada adik satu-satunya itu. Ya, luhan amatlah pintar, Cuma butuh waktu 2 tahun untuk menyelesaikan s3 nya dan menjadi lulusan terbaik. Dia amat menyayangi adiknya yang semanis madu itu.

"ne hyung, aku akan bawa bekal saja" Kai memasukkan roti isinya kedalam kotak makannya lalu menaruhnya di tas.

16.30 PM

Seorang namja berkulit tan sexy dengan seragam SMA dan blazer almamaternya yang berwarna hitam itu sedang berjalan melewati deretan toko cake, di seragamnya tertera nama anak itu. Kim Jongin. Rambut brownnya amat halus beterbangan diterpa angin sore. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah cake yang dipajang di etalase sebuah toko. Kakinya melangkah masuk dan terciumlah harum cake yang memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Selamat siang tuan, silakan pilih cake yang anda inginkan" pelayan itu membungkuk 90 derajat pada Jongin.

"Aku mau cake black chocolate itu" Kai menunjuk cake yang sedaritadi jadi incarannya. Cake itu tidak terlalu besar. Berdiameter 20cm dengan tinggi 10cm. Isinya terdiri dari tiga lapisan roti. Lapisan pertama rasa strawberry, lapisan kedua rasa coklat dan yang ketiga adalah rasa jeruk. Di dalam lapisan roti tersebut terdapat potongan buah strawberry dan krim vanilla sebagai perekat lapisan rotinya. Cake itu diselimuti oleh dark chocolate dan dihias dengan white chocolate beku yang membentuk ornamen hati dan pita disepanjang pinggirannya. Sedang diatas cake tersebut terdapat tulisan 'I love U' terbuat dari krim orange yang manis.

"Ini tuan, terimakasih" pelayan kasir memberikan kotak yang berisi cake yang Kai mau.

"Ya" Kai berlalu begitu saja. Tahu sendiri. Jajaran toko roti itu adalah cabang milik neneknya yang berpusat di Jepang. Dan neneknya sendiri menetap di Jepang. Jadi Jongin tak perlu repot-repot membayar cake pada toko neneknya sendiri.

"Kyaaaa.. Sangat tampan! Tuan muda sehun sangat tampan!" Semua pelayan toko itu berteriak histeris saat Kai sudah berjalan jauh dari toko itu. Kai memang selalu berpose dingin dan cool dihadapan rekan, bawahan, atau apapunlah itu yang menyangkut perusahaan keluarganya.

Tapi kalau dirumah.. Hadeuh~ imut, kawaii!

Pip-pip! Kai mengangkat telfon.

"Ada apa Luhan hyung?" Jongin berhenti sejenak lalu duduk di kursi taman yang dilaluinya.

"Aku ada di Singapura sekarang Jonginnie, aku akan pulang bulan depan. Disini aku sedang mengurus data pembukaan cabang perusahaan Kim Eco Han ku yang berkembang pesat. Akan butuh waktu agak lama. Maaf tak bisa bersamamu hingga sebulan lebih" suara Luhan terdengar menyesal.

"Tak apa Luhan hyung. Aku baik-baik saja" Kai berkata pada kakak manisnya.

"Benarkah? Baiklah, hm.. Disini aku bertemu seorang namja bernama Xiumin, dia adalah kepala cabang di Singapura. Dan tahukahkau.. Dia amat seksi dan montok. Kulitnya putih, pertamakali aku melihatnya rasanya aku benar-benar ingin menidurinya dan mendengar desahannya dibawahku dan.." Luhan terbawa dalam angan-angannya.

"Sudahlah hyung! Aku tak mau mendengar ocehan mesum yang selalu kau lontarkan setiap melihat namja-namja tipemu itu! Aku tutup! Kuharap orang bernama Xiumin itu bukan korban keseribu sebagai mainan yang mendesah dibawahmu!" Kai menyela perkataan Luhan dan langsung mengomeli kakak manis namun playboy berjiwa seme mesum tingkat dewa yang meniduri banyak namja seksi selama hidupnya.

"Khe-khe-khe, lihat saja bulan depan Jonginnie.. Kupastikan aku akan membawa Xiumin dengan baby lulu diperutnya!" Nada suara Luhan terdengar amat bahagia.

"Xiumin itu namja. Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya. Sudah jangan berandai-andai" Kai sudah mulai jutek.

"Ok. Aku sudah kehabisan waktu istirahat hanya untuk menelfonmu. Sekarang aku harus mengecek data diruangan lain. Bye brother" suara Luhan menjadi serius. Selalu begitu setiap menyangkut perusahaan. Berubah 360 derajat dari sifat mesum dan badboynya.

"Bye, Big Brother" Jongin lalu mematikan kontak. Jongin melanjutkan jalannya menuju rumah mewahnya.

19.56 PM

Ting-Ting—suara bel kediaman Kim berbunyi. Maid meminta Jongin turun karena ada suatu paket yang harus diterima langsung oleh Jongin.

"Dari nenek di Jepang?" Jongin bertanya pada petugas pos.

"Ya. Ini dari Mrs. Kirin Ureno" petugas itu membaca data pengirim.

"Ok. Kalian, bawa paket ini kekamarku" Jongin menyuruh para maid membawa kotak kayu paket yang tinggi dan besar itu. Lalu Jongin berlalu menuju dapur.

20.09 PM

"Apa ya isinya? Nenek selalu saja mencurigakan.. Aku ragu ini benda yang berguna. Pasti nenek memberikan benda-benda mengerikan.. Tahun lalu saja nenek memberikanku gelang kristal sepasang pengantin Jepang berumur 200 tahun.. Benda jelek berumur begitu dibeli, harganya juga 300juta. Padahal itu tidak berguna buatku.. Siapa yang mau pakai, dan aku juga belum punya kekasih, kalau punya pun pasti kekasihku takmau pakai benda ketinggalan jaman begitu.. Lihatlah.. Gelang itu masih tersimpan rapi di etalase kaca itu" Jongin menggerutu tidak jelas didepan kotak kayu paket itu.

"Hm? Ada memmonya" Jongin membaca kertas silver yang tertempel dibagian depan kotak.

"Jonginnie cucuku, gelang nenek yang ada bulu pinknya kamu pakai dan yang bulu biru pakaikan di tangan sesuatu yang ada di dalam peti mati ini.." Jongin membacanya dengan menirukan suara neneknya dan terdengar lucu. Dan bulunya meremang.. PETI MATI..

"Nenek keterlaluan! Masa aku harus couple sama orang mati dalam peti mati ini!" Jongin sudah berkeringat dingin.

"Apa benar nenek memberikanku hadiah jasad orang jepang yang mati.. Lalu diawetkan.. Jadi mummi.. Dan.. Hiii…" Jongin benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. Namun dibacanya lanjutan memmo yang belum sempat ia baca habis.

" Didalamnya ada patung manakin dari porcelain dengan rambut sintetis. Manakin ini sangat tampan. Nenek harap kau tidak kesepian lagi dengan adanya patung ini. Salam hangat nenekmu yang cantik.." Iih..narsisnya nenekku.

"Ooh.. Ternyata manakin. Tpi seperti apa ya?" Jongin memasukkan kunci silver indah yang ia dapat dari menghantar paket tadi kedalam gembok pengait rantai besar yang mengunci peti mati itu.

KRIEEET….

Peti mati dari kayu berwarna hitam dengan pinggiran ukiran emas itu terbuka. Didalamnya dengan tegak berdiri patung porcelain tampan dengan rambut pirang. Kemeja hitam disingsingkan dan celana jean hitam juga. Wajahnya sangat tampan. Jongin terhipnotis beberapa menit akan ketampanan porcelain didepannya dan mungkin tak akan sadar jika telepon genggamnya tidak berdering.

"Yoboseo.. Ah.. Grandma.." Jongin menjawab panggilan dari neneknya yang mengiriminya benda tampan itu.

"Bagaimana Jonginnie? Tampan bukan? Dia akan menemanimu kapanpun jadi kau tak akan kesepian.. Hehe" neneknya menggoda Jongin.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan benda ini grandma? Ini sangat indah.. Dan.. Tampan" Jongin sedikit bersemu saat mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Nenek mendapatkannya ditempat yang sama dengan gelang itu. Dan gelang itu sebenarnya berada disaku kimono yang dikenakan manakin porcelain itu. Tapi nenek mengganti pakaiannya menjadi lebih modern. Bagaimana? Ia terlihat lebih handsome dengan pakaian modern itu kan"

"Jadi nenek mendapatkannya dari ruang bawah tanah kuil Ooren?" Jongin sekarang benar-benar berdenyut. Bagaimana bisa neneknya mengambil benda sakral dari sebuah kuil?.

Terlebih kuil terkenal dan termewah yang bersejarah itu.

"Tentu saja Jonginnie. Nenek benar-benar menghabiskan uang lumayan untuk memberimu hadiah super special itu. Sekarang pakaikan gelang berbulu biru padanya, lalu pakai gelang berbulu pink untukmu. Cepat!" Neneknya mendesak Jongin.

"Ne, grandma.." Jongin lalu memakaikan dan memakai sesuai perintah neneknya.

"sudah grandma, jadi bagaimana ia bisa menjadi temanku? Jadi aku hanya berbicara monolog pada patung ini setiap aku kesepian, begitu? Ia hanya berdiri dan tidak bergerak semicro-pun grandma…" Jongin merengut.

"Ya begitulah Jonginnie. Sekarang keluarkan boneka porcelain itu lalu taruh dimanapun sesukamu. Nenek tutup telfonnya." Seketika itu juga telfon terputus.

"Ish, nenek asal tutup telfon dan suruh-suruh saja!" Jongin lalu mengangkat manakin porcelain yang tingginya lebih 3 cm dari tubuhnya.

"Huft.. Berat juga. Selesai. Setiap bangun tidur dan akan tidur aku akan selalu melihatmu, tampan!" Jongin tersenyum manis dihadapan patung.

"Andai kau hidup.. Semua pasti akan memperebutkanmu.. Namamu.. Sehun?" Jongin membaca tulisan nama pada tangan kanan patung itu.

"Sehun milik-" sehun membaca tulisan selanjutnya di lengan itu. Ada titik-titik yang Jongin pikir harus diisi, kemudian berfikir sejenak.

"Tentu saja Sehun milikku!" Dengan riang Jongin menyatakan Sehun adalah miliknya. Jongin segera mengambil spidol hitam yang entah sengaja atau tidak berada di kantung baju Sehun dan menuliskan namanya di titik-titik yang tersedia.

"Nah! Selesai!" Jongin tersenyum bangga dengan hasil karyanya.

'**Sehun milik Jongin'**.

Jongin merasa mengantuk kemudian tertidur di sofanya.

**-HANDSOME MANAKIN-**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Ada yang aneh pada Sehun.

Sehun bergerak! Sehun hidup! Sehun melihat tangan kanannya yang sudah ditulis oleh Jongin.

"Dewa, jadi aku sudah terikat selamanya dengan orang bernama Kim Jongin ini? Terimakasih sudah memberikanku pasangan yang terbaik" Sehun lalu berjalan kearah Jongin. Dilihatnya dengan cermat wajah Jongin yang manis saat tertidur. Dikecupnya kening Jongin lalu turun ke kedua kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Dilanjutkan dengan hidungnya yang mancung dan berakhir di bibir penuh merah menggoda Kim Jongin.

Sehun merasakan seperti terbang kelangit tertinggi. Jongin manis.

Bibir Jongin manis.

Bibir merah milik Jonginnienya manis.

Bibir milik istrinya bernama Kim Jongin sangat manis.

Sehun mulai melumat bibir itu perlahan. Makin lama tubuh Sehun mendekat dan berusaha merengkuh tubuh Jongin.

Jongin segera tersadar. Matanya terbuka sempurna dan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Entah mengapa ia tak bisa bergerak. Dan entah mengapa ia hanya bisa diam di gendongan Sehun dengan bibir tipis Sehun yang masih melumat bibirnya membawanya keatas kasur king size nya yang entah sejak kapan sudah dipenuhi kelopak bunga sakura hingga berjatuhan disepanjang lantai.

Ini terlalu romantis baginya. Dan melihat wajah Sehun yang terkena berkas cahaya bulan. Pandangan mata Sehun yang tajam sangat bertolak belakang dengan miliknya namun membuat Jongin suka. Tidak, bukan suka. Tapi cinta.

Sehun mendekat kearah leher Jongin. Menyesapi setiap jengkal permukaan kulit sexy tan yang wangi. Lalu kembali ke telinga Jongin dan mengulumnya. Sedari tadi Sehun sudah membuat Jongin mendesah tak tertahan.

Namun Sehun terdiam kaku pada detik berikutnya lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jongin.

Sebelum Sehun benar-benar bangkit, Jongin menahan tangan Sehun yang ada dikedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Kenapa?" Jongin terlihat sedikit kecewa. Ia takut tapi ia ingin.

"Aku tak ingin kau terluka" Sehun memandang Jongin dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Kenapa.. Sehun?" Jongin berusaha tidak menangis.

Entah mengapa, Jongin berpikir ini terakhir kalinya ia melihat Sehun hidup.

"Karena kau adalah Kim Jongin. Kau istriku yang memilikiku" Sehun mengatakan itu sambil memperlihatkan tulisan di lenngan kanannya.

"Jadi kau terpaksa memiliki istri sepertiku karena aku menulis namaku dilenganmu?" Jongin benar-benar akan menangis.

"Jangan berkata begitu" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

"Jawab aku!" Air mata Jongin jatuh sebulir.

"Itu maumu. Jangan salahkan aku jika aku terlalu kasar dan aku akan menulikan pendengaranku sekarang!" Sehun bergeram lalu langsung merobek kaos putih yang digunakan Jongin.

Jongin kaget ia tak mampu mencerna dengan cepat. Namun setelah ia melihat tubuh Sehun yang telanjang bulat. Dan ia melihat dirinya sendiri dengan keadaan yang sama, ia langsung berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Namun Sehun sudah mengeluarkan mantra yang menidurkan semua maid rumah mewah itu.

Sehun langsung menerjang Jongin tanpa ampun. Nafas mereka bergemuruh. Sehun menjamah seluruh tubuh istrinya. Istrinya adalah yang termanis, tercantik, terseksi, ter segalanya di hatinya. Jongin sudah kelelahan saat ronde ke 5. Jadi ia langsung tertidur.

Sehun yang melihat nafas teratur Jongin sedikit-demi sedikit mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari hole Jongin yang sempit dan membuatnya ketagihan itu.

Grep!

Tangan Jongin memegang kejantanan Sehun.

"Jangan keluarkan.. Jangan pergi.. Tetaplah disini.. Hangatkan aku" Jongin mengigau rupanya.

Namun akhirnya Sehun luruh juga. Ia memasukkan kembali kejantanannya yang besar itu kedalam Jongin hingga keduanya mendesah nikmat.

Sehun mangalungkan kaki mulus Jongin ke pinggangnya. Membuat mereka saling berhadapan. Lalu ia melumat kembali bibir merah Jongin yang makin merekah karena ciuman panas mereka tadi. Tangannya mengelus-elus punggung halus istrinya.

"Istriku.. Saranghae" lalu Sehun benar-benar tertidur dialam bawah sadarnya. Malam itu adalah malam dimana Kim Jongin melakukan malam pertama dengan suaminya yang tampan-Sehun.

MORNING..

"Eeungh.." Jongin membuka kedua matanya. Hari ini hari rabu, dan ia terlihat bangun agak lebih siang dari biasanya. Sekarang jam 05.10 am. Biasanya ia bangun jam 04.30 am, dan ia merasa ini rekor bangun telat terlamanya. Ya, Kim Jongin amat disiplin sejak kecil.

"Aku merasa bermimpi aneh.. Aku merasa seperti habis melakukan 'itu' bersama Sehun.." Jongin mengucek matanya yang sipit sambil berusaha mencari kesadarannya.

Dan..

"AAH! TIDAAK!"

Jongin berteriak keras dipagi hari. Untung tidak ada yang mendengar karena kamar Jongin kedap suara.

Jongin syok!

Melihat tubuhnya tak berbusana sama sekali, lehernya dan dada serta bahunya dipenuhi tanda kemerahan gigitan manusia. Rambutnya berantakan, bajunya tersebar dilantai, cairan entah milik siapa ada di perut dan ranjangnya, ada juga yang mengisi holenya serta jejak lelehan di dagunya. Dan yang paling penting, holenya terasa sakiit sekali *poor Jonginnie..

"Sssh.. Sehun.." Jongin menolehkan tubuhnya kekanan kekiri mencari sang suami(?) Dan yang dilihatnya hanyalah patung Sehun yang tampan sedang bersandar kaku dengan pose yang berbeda dari hari kemarin. Pose manakin itu kini sedang duduk menekukkan sebelah kakinya diatas pagar balkon jendela kamar, wajahnya yang diterpa cahaya pagi dan rambut pirangnya sedikit bergerak diterpa hembusan lembut angin pagi serta kupu-kupu besar berwarna biru dengan santainya menempel di lengannya. Mata Sehun yang hitam indah itu tak berkedip (karena patung-benda mati-jelas tak bergerak-tak berkedip) memandang keluar jendela.

"Tadi malam itu sungguhan..?" Jongin tidak percaya. Ia mencoba bangkit dengan hati-hati.

"AKSH!" Jongin merintih ketika holenya terasa perih saat berjalan. Namun tetap ia paksakan untuk mendekati Sehun yang tidak bergeming.

TEP!

Jongin memegang lengan kokoh Sehun. Sehun hanya menggunakan celana Jeans hitamnya asal dan kemejanya terjatuh berserakan bersama pakaian Jongin di lantai.

Kulit putih Sehun amat bersinar diterpa cahaya pagi itu.

Jongin tersenyum kecut.

Tubuh Sehun keras. Kuat bertahan tak bergeming dalam pose duduknya di jendela kamar Jongin.

"Kau kembali menjadi manakin eoh?" Jongin menatap mata tajam Sehun yang menatap keluar.

Diusapnya perlahan wajah manakin suaminya itu.

"Nado saranghae.. Sehun, my husband" Jongin mengecup kilas bibir Sehun yang kaku itu lalu segera mandi dan berangkat sekolah.

**^^TBC^^**

Ini aku lagi gak mau bikin yang NC, maaf kalo ada yang minta.. baru aku tulis! (hehe)

Disini Sehun itu kayak dari jaman dulu gitu, terus ternyata tulisan ditangannya itu hilang/menyerap kedalam kulitnya saat hidup dan akan terlihat kembali saat jadi manakin.

Masih ada rahasia dari sebuah manakin tampan itu.. ditambah Park Chanyeol yang mengejar Kai.

RnR please..


End file.
